Although many automotive air conditioning systems are installed at the factory, a considerable number of such systems are installed in the automotive aftermarket. Installation of an air conditioning system in an automobile becomes much more difficult once the automobile has left the factory. Part of the difficulty arises from the installation of refrigerant lines. In an automotive air conditioning system the refrigerant lines connect a compressor located in the automobile's engine compartment with an evaporator located in the passenger compartment. The refrigerant lines, usually in the form of rubber covered high pressure conduit, pass through openings in the firewall which separates the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. The refrigerant lines are protected from abrasion resulting from contact with the edges of the firewall openings by grommets that line the openings. In addition, the grommets provide an air seal around the refrigerant lines.
The grommet commonly heretofore used is a single piece rubber grommet. Such grommet has a peripheral slot which is used to engage the firewall, and a central opening through which conduit is passed. Engaging the firewall into the peripheral slot is a task normally accomplished with both hands and a screwdriver. Installation of this prior art grommet in close quarters, which is usually the case in an automotive installation, is frustratingly difficult.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved grommet device that is effective and easy to install, even in close quarters.